Portable medical devices are known that allow individuals to contact healthcare providers in emergencies. These devices generally include a button that allows a wearer to alert emergency medical personnel if they experience a medical emergency and are unable to reach a telephone.
Hospitals and other healthcare establishments utilize software databases to track patient treatment and keep patient records. The electronic health record (EHR) is one such database system that is commonly used. Sometime after a patient has been treated, the caregiver or some other staff member will update the patient's records in the EHR for recordkeeping and billing purposes.